


Deserved

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Flowers, Gifts, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After winning the gold at the Grand Prix Final, Yuri celebrates with his new friend.





	

It still felt like a dream. Everything was too bright and too perfect. He had worked tirelessly to win the Grand Prix Final. His feet had bled, his muscles ached, his mind fatigued. It made sense for it all to be a dream-something he'd concocted after a long, hard practice. One of the few things that made him think otherwise were the people. In his dreams, the crowds were always full of faceless people, but he could pick out faces in the crowd. Skaters and coaches and random strangers. He could see them all.

There was also the fact JJ stood on the podium with him for a third time, that only ever happened in his nightmares. He'd love to say the same about that pig, but even he couldn't lie to himself about that. Honestly, he had expected the Japanese skater to land on the podium, yet there'd never been a dream with their scores so close. It simply couldn't be a dream, not when he could so clearly feel the weight of his gold around his neck.

Funnily enough, the thing that made him one-hundred-percent sure it wasn't a dream had nothing to do with the crowd or the people standing with him. It was the skater watching him with a soft, proud smile on his face as Yuri received his medal. When Yuri waved at the crowd, Otabek quirked his eyebrow up and waved the arm of his bear at him. If he wasn't grinning before, he would have after the cute, little gesture from someone who should have been on the podium with him. Someone he could now call a friend.

As soon as he stepped off the ice, Victor pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and whispered a thank you in his ear. Much to Yuri's annoyance, the old man ruffled his hair before he made his way over to Katsudon with a ridiculous smile on his face. Yakov gave him an approving pat on the shoulder, while Lilia merely nodded her head in approval and tried not to show her happiness on her face. If the hag had been around, he's sure she would have done something awful-maybe pick him up like a ragdoll.

The feeling of something being placed on his head pulled Yuri away from the chaos around him and to the dark-haired man standing behind him. Uncertainly, Yuri reached up to touch the thing perched on his head and immediately recognized the soft feel of flower petals under his fingertips. He plucked a petal from one, then brought it down to find it was the same pink from the costume he used for his free skate. Not sure what else to do, Yuri smiled up at Otabek as he played with the petal in his hand.

“You were amazing. You deserved gold.”

“You should have been there with me.”

“Next year.” Otabek cleared his throat, then pulled somethings from behind his back and held them out for Yuri to take. “They're for you.”

With more care than he needed to use, Yuri first accepted the beautiful bouquet of flowers and held them up to his face to smell them. He sighed happily at the familiar smell of freshness and water, then lowered them so he could look at the other gift. A small stuffed tiger sat in Otabek's open palm and looked up at Yuri with its beady black eyes. He quickly plucked it from Otabek's hand-choosing to rub the soft fabric against his face before tucking it safely away in his pocket.

“Thank you. I'll add her to my collection. The one my cats aren't allowed to play in. I wouldn't want them to rip her up.”

“You're welcome and like I said. You deserved the gold.”

“Thanks...” Trying not to overthink it, Yuri quickly leaned up on the tips of his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Otabek's cheek in gratitude. “Take a picture with me?”

“Sure. Where do-”

“This way!” Yuri grabbed Otabek by the arm and dragged him through the crowd of people making their way out of the arena and into the streets of Barcelona.

* * *

“Give me a boost.”

“Up there?”

“Where else? Now, boost me.” Instead of kneeling down to give Yuri a place to step up on, Otabek grabbed Yuri around the waist and easily lifted him onto the ledge. “Was that really necessary?”

“You said to give you a boost. I gave you a boost.”

“Whatever. Get up here. We can't take the picture if you're down there.”

“Impatient.”

“Obviously.”

“And demanding.”

“I just won the Grand Prix Final. I can demand whatever I want.”

With a little grunt, Otabek hoisted himself up next to Yuri on the wall and gazed out at the beautiful city below them. “What all do you want?”

“A picture and a night that doesn't get ruined by those other morons. I wish my grandpa was here. I'm sure he watched, but it's not the same.”

“He's proud of you.”

“How would you know? You've never met him.”

“Because he'd be a moron not to and I doubt he's a moron. You obviously love him and I’m sure he loves you, too.”

“Just shut up and take the picture for me. Your arms are longer.”

Using great care, Otabek took the phone from Yuri's hand and held it out as far in front of him as he safely could. When Otabek looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned in a little closer and raised his medal near the side of face. Once Otabek turned back to the camera, they both smiled widely and waited for the sound of the camera shutter. Several pictures later, the phone got put aside, so they could watch the sun setting-bathing the city in vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges.

“It's beautiful. I don't think I'll ever forget this.”

“You won't. You'll always have this as a reminder.” Otabek tugged playfully on the gold medal, then went back to staring at the city. “Hopefully, you don't forget me either.”

“I won't. I have those pictures of your stupid face to remind me. Come on. I'm starving. Treat me to dinner.”

“How can I say no to that?”

“You can't.”

“No, I can't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
